Poker Kisses
by Kylelover101
Summary: "I dare you, Steve Randle, to kiss the first sucker that walks in the door." Two-bit Smirked. Steve smirked right back, "You're on." ". . . Hey Darry!-Have you seen my-" Steve's jaw dropped. I OWN NOTHING. Steve x Ponyboy SLASH YAOI


**Hello Everyone, this is Kylelover101 with another Outsiders Story. It's just a funny one-shot, nothing big. **

**Title: Poker Kisses. **

**Summary: "I dare you, Steve Randle, to kiss the first sucker that walks in the door." Two-bit Smirked. Steve smirked right back, "You're on." ". . . Hey Darry!-Have you seen my-" Steve's jaw dropped. I OWN NOTHING.**

**Warnings: SLASH, YAOI. **

**Rating: M (for language)**

* * *

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Two-bit sighed, throwing his cards on the table, Steve rolled his eyes.

"You're just mad because you loose." Steve sounded irritated as he focused on his own deck. Two-bit mention that Steve was loosing too, he was down his whole pack of Kools and his truck keys.

"That's because this cheat-"

Soda smirked.

"Is pullin' a fast one."

Soda clicked his tounge, shaking his head. "Oh, Stevie, when do you learn? I don't cheat, I'm just good at winning." Soda smiled, laying his cards on the table for everyone to see. "Royal Flush, boys."

Steve groaned loudly as Soda jingled Steve's truck keys in his face.

"Don't worry, I'll give them back when I'm bored," Soda laughed. "So, Stevie, that's round two. Up for another 'round?"

Steve sighed, hopefully he'd get back his keys and fast. But luck was on his side and so far he had a few aces in his hands and was lookin' mighty confidant. Two-bit bit his lip, he hated when Steve looked confidant, it usually meant the Greaser was about to win.

"I'm thirsty, ya'll want somthin?" Soda asked, getting up.

"Some water would be nice." Steve mumbled.

"Nother beer, here! Uh, Hey, Steve." Two-bit asked when Soda left to get some drinks.

"Yeah, what?" Steve sounded annoyed but when Two-bit cocked a grin, he became interested.

"How about we up this game with a little wager?" Two-bit suggested.

Steve Randle only liked a few things in life, his buddy Soda, races, whatever broad he can get and bets. Bets are his favorite of all. Knowing Steve, Two-bit was sure he was in for a laugh.

"Like what?"

"A bet,"

Magic words.

"Alright, what kind of bet? Racing, smoking, drinking-"

"Kissing."

The record scratched and Steve became confused. He had never done a kissing bet before. As interested as he was, he didn't fully trust Two-bit Matthews.

"Look, whoever the girl is better not be ugly-"

"No, no. It's nothing like that." Two-bit sucked on his cigarette. He looked threw the kitchen doorway seeing that soda was still pouring glasses of ice water from the fridge and he leaned in very closely to Steve.

"I dare you, Steve Randle, to kiss the first sucker that walks in the door." Two-bit Smirked.

"Hey, guys? Is it okay if Sandy comes over?" Soda asked from the kitchen. "She'll be here soon."

Two-bit's eyebrows raised and Steve smirked right back, "You're on."

"Sure, Soda. I'm sure when she comes it'll be a surprise for all of us!" Two-bit chanted, Soda rolled his eyes as he brought out the glasses of water. Steve licked his lips, hoping Sandy would arrive soon. In the middle of their game the three heard a car roll into the drive way, Soda became excited.

"She's here!" He smiled, racing out the door.

Two-bit and Steve chuckled loudly.

"Hope Soda won't mind." Steve shrugged.

"Nah, I'm sure if we tell him what happened he'll be okay with it." Two-bit suggested.

The door began to open. Steve turned around, smiling. Just as the door was fully open Steve was on the edge of his chair when-

"Hey, Darry have you seen my track shoes?" Ponyboy called out to his older brother.

Steve's jaw dropped and Two-bit let out a loud laugh, tears began rolling from his face and Steve shook his head in disbelief, muttering: "Oh God, No."

"In your room!" Darry called from outside. Ponyboy smiled, hopping quickly to fetch his shoes. Steve was still staring at the wooden door. Obviously it wasn't Sandy that came, but Darry and Ponyboy after picking up Ponyboy from school.

Two-bit slapped Steve's shoulder. "Pucker-up, lover-boy" He giggled.

"Man, Shut up, I'm not doing it." Steve rolled his eyes, throwing his cards.

"But you made a bet, Steve-o. You gotta' keep it." Two-bit pointed out.

"No I don't." Steve growled. "I ain't kissin' him. No way in Hell."

Two-bit nodded his head towards the Piano where on top used to stand Darry's trophy he won his senior year in high school, but due to Two-bit and Steve horsing around with a football in the living room, after Darry told them not to, Steve had tripped over the coffee table and slammed into the Piano, knocking over the trophy, breaking it.

The two hadn't told Darry the real reason when Darry came home, but Steve's eyes widened.

"Oh you wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would, Stevie, now you best kiss that little dreamy-greaser or I'll tell Darry everything." Two-bit winked, "And I'll know if you did it, I'll be askin' him about it later."

Steve sighed in defeat. Meet Darry's Superman Fists, or Kiss Ponyboy. Either way he was screwed.

". . . . It'll be on the cheek."

"The. Lips."

"You're one sick bastard, Two-bit!" Steve growled, tossing his cards on the table walking to Ponyboy's room. Two-bit laughed loudly when Soda walked in with Sandy, Soda rolled his eyes.

"Ignore him baby, com'on let's thank Darry for giving you a ride here." Soda smiled to his lovely girlfriend.

Two-bit only laughed louder.

* * *

Standing outside Ponyboy's door, Steve realized that the gates of hell must have had the same wooden feel with Elvis Posters.

Gulping he opened the door without knocking.

"Hey, Soda-" Ponyboy turned around, then scowled. "What are you doing? Get out of my room!"

How the hell he was supposed to tell Ponyboy about this? He groaned. Might as well cut to the chase-

"Ponyboy, I have to tell you something." Steve softly remarked.

"If it's about the time you stole eight hub-caps in less than ten minutes I've heard it a million times." The greaser crossed his arms, annoyed.

"No, it's-Wait, did I tell you about that?"

"Steve, what do you want?!"

"Look, um." Steve scratched the back of his neck, then he closed the door, he wouldn't want Darry, Soda or Sandy, especially Two-bit, to hear what he was about to say.

"Look, earlier today Soda, Two-bit and I were gambling-"

"Not surprised." Ponyboy mumbled.

"ANYWAY- Soda left the room to get us some drinks and Two-bit found the game to be boring so we decided to amp it up a bit and have a dare-contest."

Ponyboy cocked his eyebrow, his arms still crossed.

"Well, Two-bit thought it would be a neat idea to dare me to kiss the first person that walked in the front door and soda mentioned that Sandy was coming over, well you know how hot Sandy is, so I figured this could be a free-bee. Well instead. . . "

Steve trailed off and Ponyboy sighed, more annoyed with Steve as he tapped his foot.

"Instead. . . ."

Ponyboy waved his hands for him to continue.

". . . Inst. . .ead."

"You've already said that! Move on!"

"Instead you walked in the door and now Two-bit wants me to kiss you!" Steve said in one quick shot. Ponyboy's eyes widened and Steve gulped.

"Really?" Ponyboy's voice was soft.

"Yeah, so I've got a plan. To make sure I did it, he's gonna' ask you how it was, so can you cover for me and lie? Just make something up-but not bad! I'm not that bad of a kisser!"

Ponyboy sighed, unfolding his arms.

". . . Sure, I guess."

Steve smiled, this went better than he expected.

"Okay, well, thank's kid." As he was about to leave, Ponyboy's voice made him stop.

"I mean. . . I'm used to this. It's nothing."

Steve furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and looked back towards Ponyboy. The greaser looked upset, not angry like before, but genuinely sad. Steve never did care about Ponyboy before, but this time curiosity got the best of him.

"Huh?"

Ponyboy shrugged, holding his arm.

"That's not the first time someone has been dared to kiss me," Ponyboy sighed. "In eighth grade I sort-of liked this girl named Holly but never said anything. One day she told me in class she wanted to meet me after school. When I did she kissed me, I liked it, really I did."

Steve sat on the bed and Ponyboy sat next to him, continuing his story.

"But. . .the next day I heard her and her friends giggling about how she won a dollar for kissing me and how she wanted to vomit after doing so."

Steve bit his lip.

Ponyboy looked at Steve. "Just. . . Don't tell Soda. I don't want him or Darry lecturing me or something."

"Y-yeah, sure."

Ponyboy nodded. "Okay."

The two sat in an uncomfortable silence before Steve looked over at Ponyboy. He noticed something he didn't before; Ponyboy had matured. His shoulders were broad, his face, like Soda's, more aligned and narrow, the only thing that didn't change were his wide-green eyes.

Steve blushed, Ponyboy was. . . .handsome.

"Well, I . . . If I had to do it. . . "

Ponyboy looked at Steve.

"I don't. . . I wouldn't want to vomit, I guess."

Ponyboy's eyes widened, was Steve suggesting something? Ponyboy turned away quickly, his knuckles cracking in nervousness.

"Well, you'll never know cause I mean. . . ." Ponyboy trailed off.

Steve smirked. "But. . . .I was dared to do it, so I kind of have to."

Ponyboy softly smiled back. "I guess you do."

Steve scooted closer. "But, I could probably ignore the dare part. If that's okay-"

"You mean, like a choice?" Ponyboy asked, leaning in.

"Yeah. . . .It'll be special."

Ponyboy smiled gently kissing Steve Randle's lips softly. The kiss was long, slow and wet. No tongues, no hands, just a simple, innocent kiss. Butterflies were flying in the two greaser's stomachs as the kiss lasted for no more than a minute. When they broke apart neither whipped at their mouths, they just sat and stared at each other, Brown eyes meeting Green.

"Well.. . That's it." Steve stood up, putting his hands into his pockets.

Ponyboy nodded. "Yup."

Steve bit his bottom lip. "See? I don't have to vomit?"

Ponyboy laughed. "Get out."

Steve nodded, before heading to the door he turned back to the auburn. "Um. . . There's a new Paul Newman movie playing tonight, Soda, Sandy and I were going to see it, Evie can't come cause she's working, if Soda invites you. . . .do you wanna' come?"

Ponyboy shrugged, smiling. "Maybe."

Steve nodded, then snapped his fingers. "Crap."

"What?"

"Well, Two-bit won't believe you if you say you hated the kiss if I leave here quietly, mind helping me out again?" Steve shrugged.

Ponyboy laughed. "Man, if I had a dime for every time you owed me I'd go to the movies for a month." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Alright, ready? I'm gonna' be loud."

Steve nodded, hand on the doorknob.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM, STEVE, DARRY! STEVE WON'T LEAVE MY ROOM!" With that Steve ran out of Ponyboy's room, pretending to look mad when he bumped into Darry in the hallway.

"What's wrong with you? Leave him alone, Steve," Darry growled. "Ponyboy, did you find your shoes?"

Steve out of the corner of his eye saw Ponyboy waved bye to him and he smiled softly, returning to the card game Soda, Sandy and two-bit were ready to play.

"What's going on?" Soda asked.

"Yea. Steve, do tell." Two-bit winked.

Steve growled, "Nothin; Kid's annoying."

Soda shrugged and continued to talk to Sandy about plans for tonight at the movies. Two-bit cocked an eyebrow when he saw Steve smiling happily into his deck of cards.

* * *

_"So, Kid?" Two-bit asked Ponyboy as he gave him a ride to school the next morning. "Uh, what did you and Steve talk about yesterday?" _

_"Oh, nothing." Ponyboy shrugged. _

_"Did he, uh, do anything?" Two-bit smirked. _

_"You mean like an action?" Ponyboy simply combed his hair in the mirror._

_"Sure, did he do anything to you?" _

_"Two-bit. . . Steve kissed me-"_

_"I KNEW IT! HE DID IT, MAN KID HAS BALLS!" Two-bit Cheered. "So, how gross and disturbing was it?" _

_". . . .Who said I hated it?"Ponyboy's turn to smirk as Two-bit's head whipped to look at Ponyboy in surprise. _

_"WHAT?!"_

_Ponyboy just grinned, thinking about his plans tonight with Steve at the movies. _

* * *

**Ha, Ha, Ha! **

**OMG! I was laughing along while writing this, it was too funny. But this is also my first **

**Steve x Ponyboy slash story, so yay for me! **

**Reviews are accepted anytime. **

**-Kylelover101**


End file.
